Romano's Nightmare
by Lechurro528
Summary: Something isnt right. Perhaps its the fact that Italy has gone 2p on everyone. Or perhaps its the fact... That. Italy. has. gone. 2p.


Romano stumbled down the street. His eyes wide in shock. Staring down at his sweatshirt it was completely soaked in blood. His vision started to blur, yet he continued to walk down the street his knees almost buckling from all the shaking. It was difficult to believe that only a few minutes ago, Romano had been stabbed by his own brother. Romano held a hand to his cut. Blood slowly covered his hand. When he went to touch it a cold rush of air pricked it. Romano began walking again. He needed to get home before it was too late. Once he saw his house he had hope again, until he saw Spain's car was gone. He walked up to the door. He twisted the knob.

"Damn.. its locked" he sighed pulling out his phone.

"no service either..." He allowed himself to curl up on the side of the porch. he remembered he had learned somewhere that you need to stop the bleeding. He took off his sweatshirt even though it was extremely cold outside. After he did he tied it around his torso. Covering the cut so it would stop bleeding perhaps. Romano's eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. All he could dream about was his brother stabbing him.

[dream]  
Romano walked out of the store. He walked passed a dark alley. hearing something he turned his head. A hand reached out and grabbed him pulling him to the darkness. Romano stretched his hand out only to feel nothing. he saw a glint of something silver. Realizing it was a knife he reached out for it. his attacker still being unknown. Before romano could reach the knife it went straight past his hand punctured through his stomach. Romano was in pain, soon it became all he could think about. It got harder and harder to breathe almost as though his lungs were filling up with blood. The clouds moved away from the sun and he could now see his attacker. "Feli..?" he gasped. "This is for all those years!" Italy said for dashing off.

* * *

Romano opened his eyes to see a very distraught Spaniard. "What happened...?" Spain Crouched down placing a hand to Romano's cheek. when Romano didn't answer he asked again. Romano couldn't answer his eyes grew dark. almost lifeless. Romano was pale, so pale it looked as though he had covered himself with flour.

"lovi... what is it? what happened?" Spain asked again and again. Romano still didn't answer. This time Spain picked him up and carried him inside. He set him gently on the couch.

"A..." Romano managed to choke out. Seconds later tears flowed down his face.. hitting his thighs like rain drops. Spain slowly untied the sweat shirt.. He looked at the cut. It wasn't too deep but it was bad. The closer Spain looked he noticed a pattern had been made.. it looked familiar in the least.

"who did this..?" Spain asked looking at it.

"F...e...l...i" Romano had trouble managing the letters but he was able to.

"Your fratello?" Spain asked shocked, he didn't think Italy could hurt a fly... much less a person.

"he..." Romano choked out.

"he..?" Spain asked

"he... needs... he should be... stopped.." Romano strained before passing out. While he was asleep Spain cleaned out his wounds, he almost broke down in tears every time Romano winced.

* * *

As Spain was doing the dishes the phone rang. He turned the sink off and dried his hands to get it.

"Hola?" Spain answered.

"hallo... Antonio?" Prussia said on the other line. His voice sounded panicked.

"Whats wrong...?" Spain asked, he had never heard Prussia sound like this, he was getting worried.

"west... West...was just stabbed... It was italy.." Prussias voice got even worse. Spain knew how much he cared for his older brother.

"ok...Where is he?" Spain asked referring to italy

"i have no idea... i just came home.. and i heard Feli's voice... and i went to the kitchen... and West... he was just lying there..." Prussia said..

"okay.. listen.. lock the doors, the windows.. everything ok? i have to go now.. be safe" Spain hung up. he hated that he did.. but someone had to stop Italy. After hanging up he turned to see Romano staring at him. Romano stood up, it hurt him. But at least he was better.

"i'm going to stop him..." Romano said swaying where he stood.

"Romano, no" Spain said with a serious look.

"Spain.. he's my fratello...if anyone should stop him.. its going to be me.." Romano explained. Even though it hurt to stand he stood high.  
"Lovi, i love you, but you are not going. I don't care what it takes to keep you safe.. but i will do it.." Spain was being serious for once. Romano glared at him, but it was useless.

"fine.." Romano sighed, he was so useless and weak.  
Romano watched Spain leave. He turned the TV on and sat on the couch. He flipped through the channels before falling asleep again.

* * *

Romano awoke to silence an empty pit came over him and he wondered why he felt so dead. Quietly he wished to go back to sleep. But it didnt look like his mind was going to let him. He pulled out his phone and called Antonio. It rang a few times and with every ring Romano grew a little more worried about Spain.

"Hola Lovi" Spain answered the phone.

"where are you? are you ok? what happened?" Romano asked his words slurring.

"Lovi im fine..." Spain was a bit happy romano cared so much.

"oh.. so any sign of Feli?" Romano asked walking into the kitchen and trying to change the subject.

"No.. not yet" his voice lost its happiness and it almost sounded Grim.

"ok. we-" Romano turned as his cheek connected with a frying pan. Then, he was out like a light bulb.  
Italy picked up the phone. "Here i am.." he said before hanging up the phone.  
Spain became panicked, the only chance he had was to hurry home.  
Italy dragged Romano to a chair and pulled out a rope. He tied his legs and arms to the chair and waited for romano to wake up. Romano opened his eyes.

"my head..." He sighed before looking down. "What the hell?!" he screeched before looking around for his kidnapper. He turned his head to see Italy.

"why" Romano asked quietly.

"you know why.." Italy said.

"no Feli i dont!" Romano yelled.

"Liar!" Italy pulled out a black knife and slashed Romanos cheek.

"what... did i do?" Romano asked biting his lip to keep back a yelp.

"You said you would protect me! you promised!" Italy slashed his arm and started crying himself.

"Feli! Stop!" Romano pleaded.

"No!" Italy broke out in more tears.

"please... Feli.. i wasn't the one who left you...you left me.. everyone left me.." Romano thought.

"No..! LIAR!" Italy sliced into Romanos leg. With every "no" there became a new cut.

"NO!" Italy took his last blow to Romano's chest.

Romano cried out in pain before everything went dark. All Romano could see was darkness and now he was officially alone. The darkness started to form into a tunnel shape. He looks down the tunnel, when suddenly there is light at the end of it he sees Spain standing in the light. He runs to him. And he watches as Spain turns his back and walks away. he watches Spain walk away. Spain walks to a line of people. He looks at them and realizes he knows them, they are all the people who left him. He sees Rome. As he continues to look he notices all the people he called his "friends". Once Spain is in the line they all slowly turn their backs to him. He yells out their names. They ignore him and continue to turn. once all he can see is their backs. He cries out again. this time he falls to the ground. He yells for help. Slowly a puddle of blood grows around him. the puddle gets bigger and deeper until finally he's swallowed in. He gasped for air as he is falling. right before he drowns he calls out Antonio before going under..Being alone... is his fate. He would see Spain again.

* * *

Spain rushed into the house to see a crying Italian. "what happened?!" Spain ran over to Italy, anger overwhelmed him. consumed him.  
" I don't know.. i... just... i killed him..." Italy broke down again.  
"Italy.. what happened?" Spain softened his tone a little.  
"I don't know.. i just remember not being able to control what i was doing.." Italy said sobbing. "I killed him... I killed Romano.." Italy started shaking. Spain couldn't kill Italy.. even if he wanted to. But now his precious little.. "tomato" Was gone...


End file.
